


Pretty One

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Shadowhunter Tales [36]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Demonic Merman Magnus Bane, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Powerful Magnus Bane, Prince of Edom Magnus Bane, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Shadowhunter Bingo, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Curiosity was always a weakness of Magnus’. Curiosity for what humans would do if they caught him and curiosity for this pretty new human.Shadowhunter Bingo Squares Filled:1- Mermaid AU2-Soulbond3-outside POV4-Virgin Shadowhunter Energy
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Shadowhunter Tales [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/885717
Comments: 15
Kudos: 279
Collections: SHBingo





	1. Mermaid AU

Magnus was bored. He was bored with playing the docile Mermaid. Magnus was a predator from Edom itself and the only reason he had even allowed these humans to capture him was to see what would happen. However, his curiosity was now stated and he was bored. Magnus lounged on the soft sand at the bottom of the large tank his human captors had been keeping him locked up in. He flicked his golden tail and watched as his scales did not shine and glitter, as they should, he hadn’t been able to properly groom in ages and Magnus did not appreciate it. 

Magnus waved his spiny arms through the sand at his sides and sighed the action stirred up old human bones. The remains of whomever his captors had tossed in for him to devour. Those humans had screamed and thrashed but Magnus had killed and eaten them within minutes. There was no thrill any longer; there was no hunt and no true pleasure. Magnus dragged his ragged claws through the sand and growled as they hit against the metal underneath him. All it did was remind Magnus that these humans trapped him. If he managed to get out of this blasted tank he would easily be able to open up a portal to Edom, to his home and return to his domain where he would grow powerful again. 

Magnus rolled lazily onto his stomach when the clanging of the doors of his room echoed out and he propped his chin up on his right hand as his captors dragged another human forward. The human was male and dressed in black fabric that Magnus was starting to appreciate, Magnus tapped his claws against his cheek as he noticed that this human filled out his clothing quite nicely and his golden cat eyes glowed in the darkness of his tank when the bag that had been covering the human’s head was torn off.

“Well then,” Magnus purred as he took in the pretty face that was revealed. Hazel eyes were narrowed and all but glowing with hatred for the men who had grabbed him. His dark hair was windswept and Magnus wondered what it felt like between his webbed fingers before he blinked startled at his own daydreaming. 

The pretty boy had a rather tempting mark covering the side of his throat; different from the round ones Magnus’ captors had carved into their throats. The pretty boy seemed to be angry and was spitting word at the other humans. The pretty one jerked back when one of the larger men backhanded him and Magnus found himself baring his fangs at the bruise that was forming on the pretty one's pale skin and the small trickle of blood that was running out of the corner of his plump lips. 

Magnus knew how this would go; soon he would see the pretty one face to face. Magnus was right and didn’t have to wait long as the pretty one thrashed and fought as he was hauled up onto his feet. Magnus watched through the darkness of his tank as the latch at the top of the tank, blocked by a mesh layer of iron opened and Magnus heard the pretty one cry out as he was tossed into the tank and the latch closed and Magnus’ captors left the room. They never stayed to see Magnus eat thus allowing Magnus to be as brutal as he wished. 

Magnus pushed himself up off the bottom of his tank and with his excellent sight watched as the pretty one scrambled for a moment before doing something none of the others had done before. The pretty one calmed himself and opened his hazel eyes to stare right at Magnus’ glowing ones. 

Magnus watched as the water helped create a halo of sorts out of the pretty one’s hair and felt the urge to touch the human’s hair again. Magnus shook the idea off and swam forward until he was floating in front of the human. Magnus knew that even in the almost darkness of the tank the human would be able to see him properly now. 

Magnus waited for the usual scent of fear, panic and despair to set into the human. Those scents never appeared as the two stared each other down, Magnus found himself still for once and entranced by the pretty human in front of him. He didn’t feel his usual hunger for this human flesh and that set off a curious spark inside of him. 

Magnus lifted a clawed hand and carefully traced the mark on the human’s neck. He expected a flinch or a stream of air bubbles as the human freaked out at the touch of his sharp claws. Instead, the human just floated and kept calm. Magnus suddenly hissed and pushed himself away from the human when the man pulled his right leg up and pulled out a wicked-looking dagger with black markings across the metal. 

The pretty human didn’t look at Magnus as he kicked his way up towards the latch. Magnus watched as the man began to saw at the iron mesh, not even focusing on the lock of the latch but the mesh itself. Magnus had to wonder, what did this human know?

Magnus felt his magic slowly seep back into his very being as small pieces of the mesh began to drop into the tank. Magnus bared his fangs pleased as his eyes began to burn brightly as more of his magic and strength returned to him. Magnus let out a shriek when the human suddenly stopped his actions and his dagger dropped from his limp fingers. 

Magnus was swimming forward with his arms out to the catch the now sinking human before he realized what he was doing. Magnus watched in silent horror as the pretty one’s face went slack, his skin so pale it was almost glowing in the darkness of the tank and large air bubbles escaping from his mouth. The human was drowning, he was dying slowly all because he had decided to try and free Magnus instead of himself. 

Magnus felt his magic burn through his every pour, the human had cut away enough of the iron mesh for Magnus to grasp tightly at the strands of his magic to let it fly out of control and finish the job. Magnus held the pretty human close to his body to protect him as his magic swirled around like a cyclone, breaking apart the tank at its seams. 

Water gushed out of the broken tank, flooding the room. Gasping and sputtering breaths then filled the room once the human Magnus was holding was able to breathe again, Magnus magic aiding the expulsion of water from his lungs. 

Magnus set the shivering human onto the wet floor and placed his webbed and clawed right hand over the human’s chest, taking in the way it rose and fell under his hand.

“T-Thank you,” The pretty one spoke, his voice rough yet like music to Magnus’ ears. 

“No, thank you.” Magnus purred and took delight in the way the human’s cheeks flushed.

“I shall repay you pretty one,” Magnus promised as he caressed the human’s chest before his magic flared and a portal to Edom spread open under Magnus’ body. The human gasped and rolled away and up onto his feet at the sight of the portal and the fire that emitted from it around Magnus’ body.

“You will see me again pretty one,” Magnus promised as he sank into the flame, heading back to his home realm to recharge and think up a proper way to repay the pretty human who he would be seeing again very soon.


	2. Soulbond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: Soulbond

Alec slowly rubbed a towel against his hair, unable to stop from staring into the mirror in his bathroom back in the Institute. His once unmarked chest was now marked with a golden handprint, a wedded handprint that belonged to the demonic merman he had met a few days ago. 

Alec had left his encounter with the merman out of his report when he finally had made it back to the Institute that night; he had left a lot out if he was being honest. This was something personal and he didn’t want anyone knowing what this mark meant until Alec sorted out what it meant to him. 

Oh, he knew all about soul marks and soul bonds, he had seen Jace’s appear when he met Clary and that alone had felt like a sword in the chest but he was happy for his Parabatai. He was even happy his little sister had found her’ in Clary’s mundane-turned vampire friend Simon. Alec had seen soul bonds form and he had seen them shatter when one half died and he had seen people together whose souls were not meant for each other. 

He saw the love and the pain of soul bonds in equal. He had been unsure he ever wanted one once Jace got his from Clary, but now that his soul bond with that beautiful merman was staring him in his face Alec couldn’t deny he had truly wanted this. He had wanted someone who was meant for him, to be the other half of his soul.

What was making Alec question everything was the fact his soul mate was very obviously a demon from Edom, a powerful one at that from the display of power he had shown to save them both that day in the tank. Alec set the towel down and traced the outline of the golden handprint, he had never seen or heard of a golden soul mark, but he also had never heard of a Shadowhunter being bonded to a demon. 

Alec pulled on a shirt, glad the mark was low enough on his chest to be hidden by most of his shirts and now he just had to make sure he didn’t take his shirt off during training sessions and no one should be the wiser to the fact he had gotten his soul mark. 

Alec double-checked his weapons before leaving his room, heading toward the ops centre to make sure the on-going missions were proceeding smoothly. 

“Status report!” Alec called out when he noticed the alarms blaring and he quickened his stride to a run. He skidded to a stop by Izzy and Jace who were staring at a video feed on the screens. 

“A portal from Edom opened up in that warehouse you cleared of Circle members a few days ago… Nothing has come out yet, it’s just sitting open like it’s waiting for something.” Jace said in confusion as Izzy checked some stats.

“It’s stable and isn’t flaring out with demonic energy that usually summons the lower levels to it. Wait, it’s power levels are fluxing, I think something is coming through!” Izzy corrected herself and all their eyes were drawn back to the video feed and Alec felt his breath catch in his chest as his soul mark burned but it was a pleasant warmth. 

His soul mate, the demonic merman’s upper half was poking out of the portal. His golden cat eyes were looking around and an actual pout appeared on his lips when he didn’t see what or who he was looking for. They watched as Alec’s soulmate’s head ducked back and the portal fizzled before fading from sight. 

“Demonic levels are returning to normal levels,” Izzy said quietly as the alarms were cut now that the threat was passed. 

“That was weird right?” Jace questioned as his eyebrows furrowed together. 

“Very, that must have been one of the higher classes of demons. It seemed to be looking for something and seemed sad when it didn’t see what it was looking for.” Izzy hummed as she picked up a tablet to go over a report.

“Call me if the portal reappears,” Alec managed to get out before he was turning on his heels and heading back to his room. Alec closed the door to his room before leaning against it, his hand splayed across his soul mark as he inhaled deeply. Alec wanted to go back to that warehouse, to see if his soul mate would reappear. Alec wanted to know his soulmate’s name, he wanted to know everything about the merman, he wanted so much but he knew he couldn’t. 

There was no way he could find his soulmate and vice versa, how would a Shadowhunter and high-class demonic merman ever be able to be together? Can soul bonds even be created for demons? Alec hung his head and stroked his soul mark over his shirt, sadness seeping into his very bones at the thoughts that spiralled inside of his head. 

Alec gasped when he felt his soul mark burn pleasantly again and his head jerked up when paper began to blow in his room. Alec watched wide-eyed and leaned against the door of his room as a familiar portal began to spin into creation. Alec knew he should be triggering an alarm, reaching for a weapon; anything but instead he just watched and waited until his soul mate stuck his head out of the portal again. 

This time a happy smile crossed his soul mate’s lips and his golden cat eyes shone brightly. 

“I found you pretty one, my pretty soul bond.” The demon crooned happily as he held up his clawed right hand to show a matching gold print spanning the length of the limb. Something inside of Alec relaxed and he found himself taking a step forward, reaching out towards his soul mate. 

“I will protect you pretty one, nothing will harm you while you are at my side.” Alec’s soul mate crooned, his voice washing over Alec in a wave of warmth and something clicked inside of Alec when their hands tangled together.  
“Do you promise?” Alec found himself asking as the fires of Edom licked at his skin, but surprisingly leaving him un-burnt. 

“I promise pretty one,” The merman promised and Alec closed his eyes in contentment as he was pulled fully into the portal, which winked out of existence mere moments before the door was flung open and Jace and Izzy lunged into the room with their weapons at the ready but already too late.


	3. Outside POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: Outside POV

Asmodeus dragged his fingertips through the bloodied water as he lounged on his throne made of dark coloured corals. Asmodeus watched passively as his guards cleared away the demon that had dared to question his son’s motives. Asmodeus had to admit that the demon had a point, but to speak so boldly against Magnus was an intolerable offence. 

Asmodeus pushed up out of his chair and floated over to the window of his throne room and stared down at the courtyard where his son was with the human he brought from the surface world. Edom was separated into many different parts; Asmodeus had utter and complete control over the aquatic part as he and his descendants were mer-people for a lack of a better term. Asmodeus had tolerated many of his son’s whims over the centuries, he had to admit that this whim was interesting if not frustrating as he stared down at the human, the Shadowhunter of all things that were peacefully resting on the ground next to Magnus. The Prince had his tail carefully wrapped around Alec’s body in a possessive, protective way and Alexander was sleeping peacefully inside of that protective circle. 

Magnus had asked him to create a spell so this human could not only survive in Edom but also more importantly survive in Asmodeus’ underwater kingdom. Asmodeus had been an inch away from telling Magnus that the human could drown and die for all he cared. 

Asmodeus touched his bare hip with one hand, feeling the faint scars of his own now faded soul mark. His heart had about stopped when Magnus had shoved his gold marked hand in his face, showing his father that he had found his one, his soul bonded and that was why he was asking for the spell.

Asmodeus gave his son the spell in a heartbeat, he knew both love and pain from soul mates but he also knew that if he denied his son this then Magnus would do something drastic and dramatic to ensure he was with his soul mate. Asmodeus rubbed at his hip again as he watched as the human, Alexander, eyes scrunched up when Magnus dropped a kiss on his nose in a loving way Asmodeus had not seen in many centuries from his son. 

Asmodeus watched as Alexander woke up fully and twisted in Magnus’ arms so he could straddle the Prince and smiled angelically down at him with his non-webbed hands cupping Magnus’ face, bringing it up for a kiss. Asmodeus watched as Magnus wrapped his arms around his soul mate and his tail swayed in happiness as the two bonded embraced in an embrace so full of love that Asmodeus had to look away. 

Asmodeus settled back in his throne and waved away the bits of blood that were remaining from the demon previously. He would do anything for his son and his bonded one; he would protect their love if it was in his power and if that meant slaughtering every demon that dared to speak against them then so be it.


	4. Virgin Shadowhunter Energy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: Virgin Shadowhunter Energy

“This place is amazing Magnus, the Clave always told us such horror stories of Edom.” Alec dragged his fingers over Magnus’ scales in circular motions, helping his soul mate with his grooming. 

“The Clave lies about a lot of things pretty one, but they are in the past now.” Magnus was lounging against the head of the soft bed of moss that worked as a bed for him and his pretty human. He was watching with hooded eyes as Alec cleaned his scales so tenderly until they shone and glittered in the soft light of the water that surrounded them. 

“Yes they are,” Alec agreed, he hadn’t realized how restricting and draining being a Shadowhunter had been on him until he had stepped through that portal with Magnus. He knows he will miss Izzy, Jace and Max with every inch of his being until the day he died but this was worth it. 

“Come here my pretty one,” Magnus held his webbed hands out to his human and smiled when Alec came willingly, settling comfortably on the merman’s lap, shivering at the touch of Magnus’ scales on his bare body. 

Whenever he and Magnus were in their chambers, Alec tended to go naked, as even with the powerful spell on him it didn’t stop his clothes from feeling heavy and soggy after a while. He didn’t feel shy about his body and he always loved the way Magnus looked at him like he was in awe of Alec and the Shadowhunter was the center of his world and if it showed off Magnus’ claim on him and his very soul then that was a bonus. Magnus spent hours tracing and asking Alec about his runes and Alec loved cuddling with the Prince during those hours. 

“You are breathtaking my pretty one, your power, your energy, your soul is divine.” Magnus exhaled as he basked in the presence of his soul mate as he fitted his hand over the mark he had left on his soul mate. Alec let out a shaky breath as his mark warmed and his body arched into Magnus’ touch, brushing their lips together tenderly. 

Magnus settled his other hand on the swell of Alec’s ass as he leaned up and kissed Alec with more fire and power than Alec was expecting. Alec moaned into the Prince’s mouth as he pressed closer and shivered when Magnus’ hand smoothed over his ass and his fingers nudged playfully at his entrance. The two had fooled around before but Alec had been shy and unsure, but now he wasn’t. 

“Go on,” Alec breathed when their kiss broke and Magnus froze before he looked up at Alec with wide eyes. 

“Are you sure pretty one?” Magnus asked as he gently rubbed the pads of his fingers over Alec’s quivering hole. 

“Extremely, I trust you, my soul mate.” Alec was slightly stunned as he realized those words were true and it just made him smile in pure happiness. It had been a while since he had felt trust like this and the look of adoration he got in return made his heart swell. 

“I have always wondered about something.” Magnus’ cat eyes glowed and pulsed as his magic twisted around the soul mates and Alec let out a whimper as he felt his body tingle and his head fell back as two of Magnus’ webbed fingers slipped into him with surprising ease. 

“W-What?” Alec panted as he curled his fingers into Magnus’ hair, hips shifting and rocking as Magnus’ magic helped his virgin body adjust to the intrusion. 

“Virgin Shadowhunter Energy and if it is as addicting as the legends say it is.” Magnus hummed as he licked down his soul mates runed throat, nipping at the dark lines. 

“Let’s find out,” Alec moaned weakly as Magnus spread his fingers, the webbing between them rubbing at his insides in an addicting way. Alec rocked against the Prince of Edom’s fingers, whimpering when Magnus added a third finger and it made him see stars in the most wonderful of ways. 

“Oh my pretty one, you are perfection.” Magnus crooned as he kissed Alec once again, thrusting his fingers deeper into his soul mate. 

“Magnus!” Alec gasped out when his body exploded with pleasure as the merman sent sparks of magic into his prostate as he massaged it knowingly. Alec groaned helplessly and began to tremble as the Prince wrapped his webbed hand around Alec’s erection and began to pump him steadily. 

“Come for me my pretty one, my beautiful, perfect soul mate.” Magnus purred as he watched the sinful expressions that played out over Alec’s flushed face. Alec’s back arched as cum spilled over Magnus’ fingers as he came with a cry of the Prince’s name. 

Magnus gasped as his eyes glowed like the sun as fresh, pure, Shadowhunter energy flowed into him. Magnus panted and shuddered as he gathered Alec into his arms as he enjoyed the high he got from his soul mate’s energy. It was addicting and mouthwatering in a way Magnus hadn’t expected yet it was purely Alexander in the most perfect way. 

“Oh my pretty one, I love you,” Magnus said honestly as he nuzzled Alec’s hair.

“I love you too my Prince,” Alec’s reply with muffled but honest and Magnus made a noise of happiness and cuddled his soul mate closer.


End file.
